Nothing
by Kensley-Jackson
Summary: Based on MAJOR spoilers from the UK promo of the finale, though the fic itself is pretty ambiguous in terms of what actually happens. Would not read unless you've seen it. Chuck, Serena Rated M for language.


AN: I still don't know how to feel about the UK trailer after being upset over it for most of the day. I decided to write this to grapple with my feelings, but how things actually turn out aren't up to me...

* * *

**Nothing**

"_They have tied me to a stake. I cannot fly,_

_But, bear-like, I must fight the course" -Macbeth_

He's sitting on the couch, staring off into the vast nothingness that surrounds him. Nothing. No _things_. Because material items don't mean a damn thing.

_What's a castle without a queen? _

_Nothing. The answer is nothing._

"I need to have a talk with you" Serena announces the second she steps off the elevator.

"Sorry Sis, I'm all talked out" he bites out. It's painful; he barely has the energy to speak, never mind be yelled out for the second time today—or was it the third? Regardless, he's so emotionally drained from the heavy, burning tears that poured out of him hours before he can barely breathe.

_I am not a king._

"Then shut your mouth for once in your life and listen, 'cause I have _plenty_ to say to you!" Serena yells as she comes to stand over him.

The tall blonde sighs deeply as she tries to regain her thoughts.

"Do you remember last year right before the summer when you told Blair that everything that went on between you two was just a game because even though you loved her, you thought you couldn't make her happy?" she asks.

He closes his eyes and tries so hard to remember what _anything _felt like before now, but it's all just a distant blur.

"_Blair, please! She spent the night but I didn't sleep with her—you have to believe me!" his voice is on the edge of hysteria, he felt his whole life slipping away with every breath he tries to take._

"_I don't have to believe anything you say, Bass, _ever_ again" she says, shaking. Her whole body is shaking as she takes a step away from him. _

"_I don't want to hear your voice, I don't want you to contact me, I don't ever want to see your face again. Do you understand? You no longer exist—so do yourself a favor and pretend I don't either."_

"Just nod" Serena orders, breaking him out of his stupor "I'm going to continue whether you like it or not."

He feels his head move. His body doesn't feel like hi own anymore.

_I'm not Chuck Bass without you. _

_I'm nothing._

_I'm…_

"At the time, I thought you were just being a scared little boy. I was convinced you two were made for each other and once you got over your fears, you really could make her happy" Serena tells him.

"And from what I saw, you did; but only for a little while. Then the stuff with your mom and Jack and the Empire happened. And then you threw away every redeeming quality you had and at the expense of Blair. And now all this with…"

Serena stops for a moment and closes her eyes. If he had the balls to look up at her, he'd see the tears forming.

"The four of us are supposed to be best friends, but over the years all we've done is hurt each other. Blair deserves better. Better than me, better than Nate, and a whole lot better than _you_. She's never been brave enough to love anyone the way she loved you. She loved with her whole self, sacrificing her own well-being for yours. And you completely and utterly fucked her over."

He wants to shake his head, deny it all. He can't.

"You can't love someone unconditionally unless they give you that same love in return. It was destroying her before and now…I don't even know" Serena confesses, her voice faltering.

"I know it's going to be an ugly road, but eventually she'll move on because she's the strongest person I know. And believe me, that shred of hope I have for her is the only reason I'm not completely kicking your ass right now" she warns.

"But" she says "I also know that she may never be the same person again. You were the love of her life…and now you're just nothing."

Having said her piece, Serena starts to walk to the elevator.

"10-17-90" he says quietly.

Serena turns around.

"Blair's birthday?" she asks, puzzled.

"The combination to the safe. Open it, take out the contents, and don't come back" he orders.

Still confused, Serena walks up to the wall-safe and does as she's told. She gasps when she sees what is innocently resting inside of the safe.

"Why do you have this?" she asks.

Wide, terrified eyes burn into his skull.

He doesn't respond.

Serena takes the object and places it in her Hermes bag.

Then she leaves and she doesn't come back.

* * *

FIN. Thoughts?


End file.
